Many applications include content with rich formatting properties such as color, outlines, shadow, glow, 3D effects, and the like. People with vision impairments often are left out of experiencing rich formatting properties of content. Current techniques for providing an experience of consuming content for people with vision impairments include utilizing a screen reader to access properties such as shape, color, and text. However, with these techniques a person with vision impairments is left out of fully experiencing and consuming content. In this regard, current techniques for providing an experience of consuming content for people with vision impairments make it difficult for people with vision impairments to clearly and accurately consume content and/or follow along in content with their peers. In turn, current techniques for providing an experience of consuming content for people with vision impairments are inefficient and inadequate.